


Matching Black Eyes

by literaryoblivion



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2019-2020 NHL Season, Bruises, Fluff, Hockey, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: After Jamie accidentally high-sticked Tyler in the face, he tries to make it up to him. And when Jamie gets a matching black eye a few days later, Tyler tries to take care of Jamie in turn.
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Kudos: 42





	Matching Black Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [easy_brieezy_beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/easy_brieezy_beautiful/gifts).

When Jamie accidentally high-sticked Tyler in the face, it had hurt like a mother, but it had been Jamie and not their opponent, so it’s not like he could do anything. Not during the game anyway. He went to the bench, people looked at him, and he tried to blink back the unbidden tears and focus. He had teasingly guilt-tripped Jamie about it afterwards, and Jamie apologized and had more than made up for it afterwards with food and blowjobs among other things.

He had a smart looking black eye that he was sporting, but after a few days he could mostly see out of it, so it wasn’t a big deal. He’d even teased that Jamie might be getting one too since he never wore a visor, but it was all joking. Jamie still felt bad about it though and was doing his best to show his affection whenever they had moments alone. He didn’t have to, but Tyler liked the attention, so he didn’t comment on it. 

So in Carolina, when Jamie had been accidentally high-sticked by the opposing team, Tyler didn’t quite know what to do with his emotions. He was angry both at Jamie being hurt and Canes' Williams, but he also was concerned about Jamie. And maybe a little part of him thought it was funny because karma is a bitch after all. 

He skated over to the bench as the trainers tried to look at Jamie’s eye and wipe the blood trickling from the cut. He couldn’t do much in the situation, and they were about to go on the power play because of it. He left Jamie on the bench and moved to play.

A little later he came to sit next to Jamie on the bench. “You okay?” Tyler asked, nudging Jamie in the leg gently.

Jamie didn’t answer verbally, only shrugged. Tyler sighed. “Let me see it.” He gently lifted Jamie’s head with a hand on his chin to get a closer look at Jamie’s eye. It looked worse than his own. His black eye was already starting to fade now that it had been a few days. He let his hand drop from Jamie’s face. “Hurt?”

Jamie smiled. “Duh. It’s fine.” 

“This is why you should wear a visor, dude.”

Jamie shrugged again. “Now we match though.”

Tyler chuckled and shoved Jamie in the shoulder. “You’re such a dork.”

“Only for you,” Jamie said, sliding down the bench as there was another line change.

One of the coaches patted them both on the shoulder, so they could be ready soon. “I’ll kiss it better later,” Tyler whispered.

“I’m counting on it,” Jamie said before they both swung their legs over the bench to skate back into the game.

~

He didn’t exactly kiss it better, but Tyler was positive he had pleased Jamie enough to let him forget about the pain for a little while at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on my [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or my [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
